


What Makes You So Different From Everyone Else? (Izaya x Reader)

by imperfectionus



Series: What Makes You So Different From Everyone Else? [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Long, Romance, positive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectionus/pseuds/imperfectionus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just move to Ikebukuro ready to start a new life! Though for some reason the famous informant Orihara Izaya has taken an interest in you and you have no idea why!? You stay wary of Izaya, but slowly you find sides of him you could never imagine. So what makes you so different from everyone else that the great Izaya has fallen for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Ikebukuro!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing a IzayaxReader! I've fallen in love with DRRR!! that I just HAD to write one! I know in the first chapter is a lot about the Reader and Shizou, but I like to build up the relations slowly so I promise Izaya will come in more! Hope you guys will stick with me or give my writing a chance! Thank you!:)
> 
> -Imperfectionus

_What makes you so different from everyone else?_

 

Chapter 1:

 

It wasn’t a hard decision to come to Ikebukuro, in fact you were quite eager to leave your small town and jump on the next train to Ikebukuro. There was something about that town that peaked your interests, well, that peaked everyone’s interests. But most wouldn’t dare try to live in the chaotically fun city; it was too dangerous for most people’s standards. However, you were one of the few fish that swam against the rivers current. So when your mother finally gave her permission for you to live in Ikebukuro, you left the very same night.

 

\- The next day -

 

You have now arrived at the famous Ikebukuro city, ready to encounter countless situations! Well, that’s what you _think_ would happen, but realistically you’ll probably watch the action from the sidelines.

 

 _‘I’m finally here’,_ you thought to yourself. Clutching onto the small sports bag you brought along that carried all of your belongings. It wasn’t much, if anything; it was merely a handful from your closet back at home. All you could think about was just getting to Ikebukuro, but now that you’re here you have no idea where to even start your new lifestyle.

 

‘ _Okay where to start’,_ you once again thought to yourself. ‘ _I have a certain amount of money with me, and mom promised to help pay for the rent. So first I should probably find an apartment so I have somewhere to stay at night, buy some food that will last a while, and then get a job. Aight, sounds like a plan.’_ You clenched your fist and decided to find an apartment, fast.

 

You wandered around the city for about twenty minutes or so, enjoying the view Ikebukuro offered while looking for a Realtor Office. But soon you slowed down, realizing that you weren’t in a movie and you were aimlessly walking around.

 

“Well it seemed easy.” You started, “But where the hell am I?”

 

Looking around, you realized you were lost. Typical.

 

‘ _I guess I could just ask someone’,_ you thought. But everyone around looked busy that every time you called out they would continue to walk right by you. You sighed and started to get frustrated. ‘ _Its like I’m invisible!!’_ you internally screamed. You had enough, the next person to walk by you’ll just go for it; grab their attention while being polite of course. ‘ _This is it; I’m not going to even look. I’m going to just stand right in front of them.’_ You counted down from three and stepped in front of the first person that crossed your path.

 

“U-uh, e-ex-excuse me sir? I was wondering if you c-could help point me in the direction of XX?” you asked nervously.

 

“Mmmn, let me see the address.” Replied the stranger who sounded like a young man.

 

“Uh yeah here you go.” You handed the paper with the scribbled address on it, using this as a chance to look at the hopefully-soon-to-be-hero person. He was tall, very tall, with blonde hair, dark glasses, and wearing a…. a bartender suit? He wore a scowl on his face, almost looked unhappy that you asked him out of _all_ the people around, it was _him_ you had to ask. You kept staring at the blonde stranger as he continued to focus, you noticed that the man was pretty damn attractive.

 

“Oh yeah. Hey kid!” the man replied abruptly.

 

“Y-yes sir!” You shot back, not wanting any trouble. The blonde bartender laughed patting you on the head.

 

“You don’t have to be so stiff, call me Shizou. Shizou Heiwajima.” He smiled down making you feel a bit relaxed. You knew that asking a stranger was risky since it was a fifty-fifty chance that it could be a killer. The most common advice you got from your friends and family before leaving was, ‘don’t trust any stranger.’ But what choice did you have? Wander around until someone mugged you? Besides you didn’t exactly trust him, just asking for some help. Soon you two will be on your own way most likely to never cross paths again.

 

“Ah! Nice to meet you Shizou-kun, I’m [Name]!” You responded proudly.

 

“All right [Name], the place your looking for is on my way so I can walk you there if you want me to?” Shizou told. You weren’t sure if you should follow him so easily, but something told me you would be fine. Just incase you had your emergency button your mom _insisted_ you bring to Ikebukuro that would inform the police of you exact location. Now that you think about it, it was kinda useful.

 

“If you would do so! Thank you Shizou-kun!” You chirped happily.

 

The walk was a pleasant one, small talk on why you came to Ikebukuro and some helpful tips to survive the jungle-like city. Shizou was extremely kind and you thanked the good luck you got for meeting such a kind person. Though sometimes he came off a bit harsh, but you knew that deep inside, he was probably really caring. At least that was your intuition, and they say a women’s intuition is usually right!

 

“Alright here’s your stop [Name].” Shizou said interrupting your train of thought. He was pointing towards a certain building that matched the numbers on your paper.

 

“Again, thank you so much!” You said bowing, “You really save me Shizou-kun!”

 

You admitted to yourself that you would be a bit sad leaving Shizou. After all, he was the first person you met here and it would be nice to rely on someone for a while. Moving to a new city by yourself was a little nerve-racking.

 

“Give me a second.” Shizou said as he reached into his pockets, he then proceeded to pull out a piece of paper and a pen. You wondered what he was scribbling down but stayed silent until Shizou finished.

 

“Here,” Shizou held out a piece of paper with digits inked on the page. “This is my number, if you want you can meet me tomorrow and I can introduce you to some of my friends so you won’t be alone in the city?”

 

You were shocked, or maybe amazed. To think someone was so thoughtful, despite the fact you only knew each other for a short twenty minutes or so he was still willing to help you out further in the future.

 

“You would really do that?” You asked, a little surprised by the kindness.

 

“Yeah. It’s nothing really. Honestly I feel like I just need to help you out kid. Dunno why.” Shizou responded truthfully.

 

“I-I’m really thankful!” You managed to choke out, trying your best not to cry of happiness. “It really means a lot! I’ll call you tonight then Shizou-kun!” For some reason you felt a connection, not a romantic kind, but a sibling bond. Crazy since you just met the man today, but maybe you could actually trust him?

 

“Sure thing kiddo.” Shizou started, “One last advice before you leave [Name]. There’s this flea that you may find, the name of Izaya Orihara, stay away from him.” His voice was serious, so serious it almost scared you.

 

“Alright gotchu. Stay away from this Izaya guy.” You responded, no questions asked…yet.

 

Shizou and you said your goodbyes as you both went different ways. You met with a real-estate agent and looked at apartments for about four hours. Finally you found one that was nice and snug, not too far from the bustling city, and in a safe neighborhood. Luckily your apartment came with perks! The apartment came with a bed, couches, a fridge, plates _and_ cups, and lamps! That meant you didn’t have to decorate as much! You were beyond happy with your apartment, they style was modern and it had a lot of space. 2 rooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 living room, and a kitchen! Not to mention the beautiful windows that displayed beautiful images of the scenery. You couldn’t be happier. After unpacking all of your clothes you decide to call Shizou and set a meeting point. After conversing with Shizou for a bit you finally decide to get rest. You wanted to make sure you looked nice tomorrow so you could give off a good impression.

 

\- Tomorrow morning –

 

You were so excited to meet new friends that you got up extra early. You showered and blow-dried you hair, picking out the best outfit that seemed casual but cute. You settled on the decision of light blue skinny jeans with some holes, a maroon sweater, and brown combat boots. Since it was February you also decide to wear a white scarf.

 

You slung over your leather bag making sure you had everything you needed to face the day. Finally you where ready to leave, making sure you had enough time to walk to the destination. You walked out greeted by the cold morning, turning to lock your door you heard someone call out your name.

 

“[Name]??” Asked a familiar voice. You turned your head to see Shizou!

 

“Shizou-kun! Did you come to pick me up?” You asked. “Wait, I didn’t give you an address, so that means…”

 

“Means we’re neighbors kiddo.” Shizou replied cracking a smile.

 

“Please take care of me!” You said formally. Making sure you stayed on his good side since you had a feeling you would run into him a lot.

 

“Ditto, let’s get something to eat for breakfast.” Shizou said walking in front of you.

 

“Sure!” You were excited, today felt like it was going to be a good day.

 

\- After Breakfast –

 

“So I’m guessing you’ll need a job.” Shizou stated, breaking the comfortable silence you both had while walking.

 

“Mmm-hmm” You hummed, nodding in agreement.

 

“Well I know some people who work at a Russian Sushi place, I’m sure you can work there.” Shizou said.

 

“Really? That would be amazing, I can’t thank you enough! You’ve really helped me out Shizou-kun.” You smiled at the fact how things were running pretty damn smooth. You even tried being less formal around Shizou and really show your true colors, you didn’t want to act to stiff around your new friends.

 

“Yeah no prob--” Shizou _started_ to say, that was until he ripped out a lamppost.

“Shizou?? You okay?” You asked following his death glare to the man in the black fur lined coat.

 

“IZZZAAAYYYAAA! What the HELL are you doing here you damn FLEA!?” Shizou screamed. You flinched a bit wondering if you should try to escape.

 

“Aww~ I’m hurt Shizou-chan. And here I came to see who your new friend is~” Izaya replied in a sing song voice.

 

Shizou proceeded to swing the lamppost at Izaya. Oh yeah, Izaya! The guy who’s a no-no. Your train of thought was interrupted when you were almost hit by flying objects. Luckily those years at Karate weren’t wasted since your reflexes kicked in helping you dodge those flying objects that threatened your life.

 

“Tsk-Tsk Shizou-chan, almost hurting [Name]-chan! I’m disappointed~” Sang Izaya as he continued to dodge the constant objects being thrown at him.

 

“Excuse me! But how do you know my name!?” You called out to the man dodging for his life. Before you could even get an answer you were being dragged away. You looked to see that Izaya was pulling you? You looked back to see Shizou, maybe Izaya was taking you with him since it looked like Shizou was lost in anger?

 

After running for a while you both finally lost Shizou. But now you stood with the no-no guy Shizou warned you about.

 

“Sooo, Orihara-san?” You asked. “How _did_ you know my name?” That was the first thing you could think about asking. Not: ‘Why do you and Shizou try to kill each other?’ or ‘Why are you the no-no guy I was warned to stay away from?’

 

“Mmmnn who knows~” Izaya hummed back, staring at you.

 

You felt a little uncomfortable. You scanned this guy from head to toe; with his raven colored hair, to his dark amber eyes, you couldn’t lie that he was attractive. Creepy, but he was attractive.

 

“Okay then? Well if you will excuse me I’m going to head out now.” You said already heading out to find Shizou. You’ll ask Shizou about this man later, so you don’t have to play into Izaya’s games. You could already tell he was very ominous, someone who answered questions with another question. Yeah, those types of bastards.

 

“Already [Name]-chan? And here I was hoping that I could spend some more time with you~” Izaya called out, watching you with sharp eyes as you started walking away.

 

“Haha... another time…” You didn’t know how to respond so you awkwardly laughed, you didn’t want to get on his bad side so you hoped your answer was appropriate. _‘Another time my ass, this guy high-key freaks me out.’_ You put on your best smile and waved goodbye before walking away. After you were sure you were out of sight, you started running to get a good distance between the two of you.

 

You searched for Shizou but couldn’t find him anywhere in the town. The best option was to wait at home and see if you could catch him when he was coming home. So you head off to your apartment despite the fact that it was only 4:00 PM, you decided to take a break from the constant walking around the city. Finally you had arrive at your apartment, and to your surprise, you found Shizou waiting at your door.

 

“What’s up Shizou-kun?” You called out. Shizou’s head rose a bit as he threw his arm behind his head scratching it awkwardly.

 

“Well… I uuh… just wanted to apologize for today…” Shizou grumbled-whispered.

 

“For almost hitting me with flying objects or leaving me alone today?” You asked smiling, you weren’t really mad.

 

“Yeah, both. You see, I get kinda hot headed when that flea is around. I have to control myself better, but I will make it up to you tomorrow.” Shizou said.

 

“Mm! Sure thing! And hey, don’t worry about today, everyone has their moments of weakness.” You say trying to cheer up the gloomy atmosphere. Shizou smiled and walked over to pat your head.

 

“You’re right kiddo. How about you and I get some sushi tonight and see if we can get that job.” Shizou asked.

 

“Sounds great!” With that said both of you headed off to the Russian Sushi restaurant.

 

\- Time Skip (after the restaurant) -

 

You and Shizou had gone to the Russian Sushi place to be greeted by a large man named Simon. He seemed to recognize Shizou and gladly accepted you as part of their staff. At dinner you also meet some other acquaintances of Shizou whom he planned to introduce you to today. You finally made your first female friend named Erika! She was a little hyper, but really sweet. You went home that night feeling really happy that you starting to find your place in Ikebukuro.

 

You unlocked your apartment, only to be greeted by an unwelcomed guest.

 

Izaya.

 

“Hi [Name]-chan!~” Izaya called out, sitting on your couch most likely waiting for you to arrive home. “I thought maybe we could get to know more about each other~”

 

“Uh, hey. I didn’t know you were going to be here, haha, I would’ve brought back some snacks or at least tea.” You said calmly trying to keep any calm you could muster up.

 

This perked Izaya’s interest, he had expected you to react differently. This only intrigued him more on why you didn’t put up a defensive stance. He smirked as he continued talking.

 

“I thought I would introduce myself [Name]-chan. But you probably already know I am so I’ll skip that part. You see, this is the first time I’ve seen your face here.” Izaya began.

 

“Probably cause I just moved here?” You responded, wondering what information he was trying to gain.

 

“And yet your friends with Shizou-chan. I’m impressed~” Izaya said, his eyes completely focused on you.

 

“Well,” You began, “Shizou-kun was the first person I asked for directions. Pretty coincidental.”

 

Izaya said nothing. You felt like this conversation was getting nowhere and you were trying to come up with a polite way to ask Izaya to leave your apartment. But before you could say anything he got up and walked over to you. You started backing up a bit until a wall greeted you, soon realizing that he had you trapped. You could only stare at him wondering what he was trying to do. And your question was soon answered when Izaya’s lips met with yours.

 

Honestly you were shocked. And somewhat terrified.

 

You just kinda stood still until Izaya parted. His lips wore a smirk as he stepped back from you, anticipating a reaction. You were angry, but more importantly confused. So all you said was…

 

“Do you just kiss every girl you meet??”


	2. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Izaya have in store for you? And how do you handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!:) Here's chapter 2! A little short but I have more coming:)

Chapter 2:

 

_“Do you just kiss every girl you meet??”_

_._

_._

 

You looked at Izaya with a questioning stare. He didn’t seem to be thrown off at all, if anything, his smirk grew wider. He stepped back and examined you as if he was trying to formulate a response that could answer your question.

 

“Hmm, it’s simple really [Name]-chan~ It’s because I find you interesting.” Izaya responded.

 

“So _every_ person you find interesting, you kiss them?” You asked somewhat sarcastically. You didn’t want him to get you all flustered for his own amusement. And it seems your statement seemed to be effective, because a sign of being annoyed was spread across his face. His eyes narrowing on you as he crossed his arms, a slight pout resting upon his face.

 

“That’s not very kind [Name]-chan, and I came all the way over here just to play~” Whined Izaya, proceeding back to the couch to rest upon.

 

“Seems like you wasted your time Orihara-san. I’m not very different really, I’m sure you can find someone _way_ more interesting then me. Besides we’ve barely talked before, how can you be so sure that I’m interesting?” You asked backing away as far as possible to gain distance.

 

“That’s not true [Name]-chan, sure we’ve only talked a few times, but I think you’re forgetting that I’m and informant broker. I know a lot about your history you see. And I find it quite interesting.” Izaya responded confidently.

 

You mentally slapped yourself. This was getting way out of hand and you really wanted to shake him off.

 

“Sorry if I’m being too blunt, but you’re getting really creepy. Can you please leave me alone Orihara-san?” You asked in a monotone voice, trying to show little empathy.

 

Your plan seemed to have work, because Izaya was getting up. His face was neutral, but it seemed like he was thinking of a new scheme.

 

“Alright [Name]-chan, maybe I came off too strong. But I have a little secret for you!~ I didn’t look into your history yet because I want to find it all out from you~ It’s not everyday where someone like yourself can remain calm under all the stress I’ve created. Well, that’s all for today! I’ll see you tomorrow [Name]-chan~” With that last sentence Izaya exited through the front door giving you one last smile.

 

‘ _Seriously,’_ you thought, _‘what makes me so special? Honestly!’_

 

You locked your front door and every possible window. You didn’t feel sleepy so you decided to watch some TV, and with just your luck [Fav/Show] was on! You sat lazily on your couch not wanting to recall today’s memories. Your life just took this huge sudden turn in less then a day!

 

After sometime, you switched off the TV and headed towards the bathroom preparing to go to sleep. After washing your face and brushing your teeth you flop down onto your bed with your headphones on. You lied down on your bed letting your imagination take you away, and soon falling asleep.

 - At Shinjuku –

 

Izaya arrived home with a wide smile.

 

 _‘She’s so interesting! So fierce!’_ Izaya thought to himself. He threw off his coat and sat at his computer, staring at the screen debating whether or not he wanted to do it. Debating whether or not he should look you up. He had an urge to, but he fought against the urge. He already made a promise to not look into [Names] history, at least _not yet._

Izaya flipped off his computer and wandered to his windows. Watching all his humans walk through the bright town minding their own business. Unaware that their _god_ is watching them. All the sudden his attention was caught by a young lady who was walking amidst the crowd.

 

“[Name]-chan?” Mumbled Izaya quietly. He continue to watch her uncertain whether or not it was you. Finally the young lady turned around revealing her face. It was just another girl who wasn’t you.

 

“Of course it isn’t [Name]-chan! What was I thinking!?” Laughed Izaya. _‘Seriously, what was I thinking?’_

 

Izaya stared out the windows for a bit longer until he grew bored and decided sleep was the best option.

_-_ Next Day –

 

You woke up feeling empty. It’s your third day in Ikebukuro and you felt like you were missing a part of your routine you usually do in the morning. You sat on the edge of your bed trying to think, it was too quiet for your tastes. You looked over to your phone realizing someone had messaged you. Picking up the phone you realized your mom had texted you? You opened the message wondering what it could be.

 

_Check your mail soon! :)_ _Love Mom <3 _

You put on some slippers and decide to head outside, but when you opened the door you found a small brown box at the foot of your door.

 

‘ _I wonder what Mom sent me’_ You thought to yourself, looking for a knife to open the box.


	3. Burnt Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for updating extremely late! I had a really packed schedule because of school and had almost no time! But I decided to dedicate more time to this story so I hope everyone sticks with me!

_You woke up feeling empty. It’s your third day in Ikebukuro and you felt like you were missing a part of your routine you usually do in the morning. You sat on the edge of your bed trying to think, it was too quiet for your tastes. You looked over to your phone realizing someone had messaged you. Picking up the phone you realized your mom had texted you? You opened the message wondering what it could be._

_Check your mail soon!_ _J Love Mom <3 _

_You put on some slippers and decide to head outside, but when you opened the door you found a small brown box at the foot of your door._

_‘I wonder what Mom sent me’ You thought to yourself, looking for a knife to open the box._

_._

_._

_._

 

You picked up the box, taking note of the weight. It was a little heavy, but this only piqued your interests as you walked towards the kitchen looking for a box cutter. When you found your box cutter you proceeded to slide the knife against the tape that trapped the hidden treasure. When the flaps were freed you began digging around the box.

 

_“NO way!”_ You thought to yourself.

 

 You pulled out a medium sized speaker that you always wanted! Attached to the speaker you found a note from your mom saying, “Hope you enjoy! I know you like your music!” You jumped in excitement as you ran to plug your phone into the speaker wanting to test out the sound quality.

 

You picked out [favorite song] and decided to turn it up a little to dance around. As the song started playing you took notice of how great the music sounded in your apartment. You dance around a little bit cooking a quick meal. While you were dancing you decided to unpack kitchen utensils you bought the other day with Shizou. You finally reach to the knives when you felt a chill run down your back. Your instincts kicked in as you flipped the knife sideways bring it in a defensive position as you grabbed another knife in your free hand to dual-wield.

 

“Ah [Name]-chan, I didn’t know you knew how to handle knives properly!” Izaya said with an amused smirk. You could tell that he came through the window that you unlocked earlier to let some air in. “But be careful [Name]-chan! Knives can hurt their own wielders if they aren’t careful enough~!”

 

“I rather face a knife than you Orihara-san, no offense.” You try snapping back. No matter what, you wouldn’t let him get the better of you. You saw Izaya’s smirk widen, he took a step closer to you.

 

“Orihara-san, please don’t approach me unless you state your intensions.” You say calmly trying to slow down your accelerating heart rate. Though Izaya only stayed quiet and slowly approached you at a constant paste.

 

“I warned you,” You started to say, rising up your dominant arm to throw a knife. You flicked your wrist fluently as the knife glided through the air just grazing Izaya’s side hair.

 

“Oh. How cute.” Izaya said while his smirk turned into a toothy smile. “I was right about you [Name]-chan, I really am interested in you.”

 

“Right about me? I still don’t know why you’re so stuck onto me?” You asked once again. You still couldn’t grasp why Izaya kept coming back to you.

 

Izaya walked over to pick up the knife you threw, once he had it in his hands he started twirling it around rapidly.  The knife weaving through his slender fingers gliding in perfect swoops. Definitely trying to show off.

 

“I could show you some tricks~” Izaya smoothly dodged your question and continued his own conversation. “That is, if you’re willing?” He reached out hand urging you to grab it.

 

You let out a “tsk” as you gently, yet firmly, slapped away his hand away.

 

“For all I know Orihara-san, your tricks could end up killing me.” You sarcastically say, crossing your arms over your chest. You were slightly uncomfortable for numerous reasons. One, Izaya was in your house, that was already uncomfortable enough. And two, you were still in your pajamas that consisted of a loose shirt and spandex shorts. You felt a little exposed for some reason and quickly wanted to change into something that offered more reassurance.

 

“Once again your words strike me hard…” Izaya said placing a hand over his chest acting as if he were actually in pain. You narrow your eyes slightly and decided to keep testing your courage.

 

“I didn’t even think you had feelings.” You say. You looked over to examine Izaya’s face to only see that only a smug smirk was placed on his face. You anxiously waited for his response, closely watching his body movements to detect any sign of something that made him… that made him human.

 

After waiting for a few moments, you saw Izaya’s expression change, his eyes squinted while his nose scrunched slightly.

 

“I think something is burning [Name]-chan.” Izaya said while pointing towards the stove where your forgotten eggs charred.

 

“Oh no! My breakfast!” You whined, quickly running over to your deceased eggs. You looked down at the pan to meet black chunks of what were supposed to be eggs. You sigh as you drop your head wishing you bought more groceries. Before you could step away from the tragedy before you, you realized that Izaya was behind you. Izaya was only inches away from your body, leaning over you to look at the pan as well, his face to the right of yours.  You could hear him breathing and feel his vibrations his voice emitted when he said…

 

“Ahh you really suck at cooking huh?”

 

As much as you wanted to say something, your heart was beating hard from the closeness. “ _Calm down me! Why am I getting all flustered for!?”_ Your thoughts were clouding your judgement, so you decided to shut your eyes and wait for him to step away. This only caught Izaya’s attention, this was the first time Izaya saw you in a vulnerable state.

 

“ _Ahh~ So close contact is her weakness… Let’s see how she reacts to teasing.”_ Izaya thought. He slipped his arms around your waist and closed the small gap between the two of you. Now your back was completely against Izaya’s chest, face turning crimson red from the sudden contact sprung upon you.

 

“Wha-what are you doing?” You weakly say, trying to protest against his forced actions. You knew you were never good with body contact with other people because of how shy you were growing up.  You never really experienced close contact with anyone, not even your friends.

 

You waited anxiously for Izaya’s answer, but all you got in return was a low hum as a response. His hum vibrated through your whole body making you go rigid. You mustered up all the strength you had to try prying of his hands that snaked around your waist.

 

“P-please get off Orihara-san…” You whine. Thinking to yourself, you asked: _“Why is he doing this? What does he want from me?”_ But you couldn’t think of any other reason other than the fact that Izaya most likely found a way to make you uneasy.

 

“Who knew you had a cute side [Name]-chan~” Izaya cooed closely to your ear. A chill ran down your spine and you didn’t know if it was because of his sickly-sweet voice, or how creeped out you were. You couldn’t properly analyze your thoughts at the moment since you were occupied with trying to set yourself free.

 

Soon you felt his breathe come close to the right side of your neck. Your shoulders tensed up in response, feeling your stomach grow tighter from the stress. Soon Izaya’s nose was brushing against your skin, making your whole neck feel tingly. You opened your mouth to try saying something, but your voice was locked in place. Soon Izaya’s lips brushed against your neck, his lips and breathe warm against your chilled skin. You desperately wanted to say something, but your voice just wasn’t coming out.

 

“ _Why isn’t my voice coming out? I need to say something! I can’t let myself be swept away like this!”_ You mentally yell at yourself. _“Wait? I just need a sound! That’s it!”_ You took ahold of the pan that contained the burnt eggs and with your dominant hand, you raised the pot high before slamming it down on the stove.

.

.

.

.


End file.
